Glaring Contest
by Jolt11
Summary: Ruby enters a Hearthome City Contest. But why is Rere, my OC and his older sister, helping? She hates these things! Join them and the rest of the Pokespe crew! Shipping hints!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special. I do own my OC Rere!

I'm new here. I'm also Jolt11 on dA. R&R.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Come on hurry up, Rere." Ruby said impatiently.<p>

"Shut up. I hate y-" Rere began.

"Yeah, yeah I know you hate me." He said "But you still lost so your my slave for one week."

"Don't remind me." Rere groaned. "Let's just go in the contest hall." She walked on ahead of Ruby carrying a heart shaped box filled with accessories and Ruby's tux in a dry cleaner bag.

"Oh, Rere," Ruby said "I invited a few people." Rere stopped right in front of the doors and turned around to face her brother.

"What do you mean by a few?" She yelled. She ran up and gabbed his shirt collar. "Who did you invite?"

"Hey! bad slave! You're wrinkling my shirt." whined Ruby grabbing at her wrist.

"Slave? Why are you calling her your slave?" Emerald questioned. He had just walked up behind them with Sapphire.

"Yeah, why would Rere be yar slave?" Sapphire said tauntingly. Rere's eyes had grown wide at their sight.

"She lost-" began Ruby.

"Hey shut up! you said you wouldn't talk about it!" Rere yelled tightening her grip.

"Oh, right." Ruby said freeing himself from her grip. "She has to be my slave for one week because she lost." He explained.

"Lost? Lost what?" Sapphire asked.

"Never mind! Let's just go in." Rere said bitterly. She turned and pushed open the door and walked in with the Hoenn trio behind her.

"Ah, Senior Rere! How are you?" Platinum said curtsying in her contest dress. Pearl was in a white tuxedo trying to get Diamond, who was wearing a suit with shorts and a dressy hat, to stop eating.

"Dee Dee, Arro, LTR?" Rere gasped. She turned and glared at Ruby. "What are they doing here, Ruby?"

"I called them up so they could vote for me!" said Ruby enthusiastically. He walked up to Platinum and kissed her hand and started speaking to her in French. Pearl looked at them and Dia back and forth. Dia stopped eating and just stared. Rere didn't care and crossed her arms and wished she was somewhere else. Sapphire's face turned red with anger and was clenching her fists. Emerald side stepped away from Sapphire. Sapphire walked up to Rere and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm... Rere," Sapphire whispered "what are they saying?" Rere turned to her and raised a brow.

"Hmm? I dunno something in French." Rere shrugged.

"Can't ya translate fer me?" Sapphire whispered pushing her index fingers together.

"Nope, I don't speak it. Probably 'bout contests or something." Offered Rere. Then Platinum and Ruby started laughing. Ruby turned to Rere.

"Slave," Ruby clapped his hands twice. Rere glared. "I need to go to prepare for the contest.

"Oh, Sapphire and Emerald, we have some reserved seats for you and our other Seniors." Platinum said.

"Other Seniors?" Rere asked glaring at Ruby.

"Yep, Ruby invited all the Dexholders!" Pearl said eagerly.

"I hate you." Rere said to Ruby.

" I know." Ruby sighed pulling on Rere's arm "Come on now, I have to get ready." He pulled her through the crowd bickering the whole time. The other Dexholder sweat dropped.

"Hey, you guys, are we late?" Crystal asked walking through the doors with Gold and Silver.

"Not at-" Emerald began.

"Hey, what is this, a costume party?" Gold laughed. Silver rolled his eyes and Chris face palmed.

"Gold, shut up! I think they look nice!" Crystal scolded.

"Thank you, senior Crystal." Platinum smiled.

"So where is Ruby anyways? I wanted to tease him about his hat." Gold said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, he and Rere already went to get ready." Diamond said surprisingly well for having a mouth full of food. Silver's face lit up a little.

"Rere's here?" Silver asked. Gold snickered a little and Silver glared at him.

"Yeah, she told me that she had to be his assistant today." Gold said. "I don't know why though, she finds this stuff super boring."

"Something about her losing something and having to be Ruby's slave for a week." Emerald recalled tapping his finger to his chin.

"Losing? Did she lose a bet to him?" Silver asked. Gold smiled trying to hold back laughter.

"No, it couldn't be. Rere has a no-betting policy with Ruby. Even if she knows she'll win." Chris said. Gold was still smiling trying to hold back laughter.

"Okay, Gold. Why do ya keep smilin' and laughin' like that?" Sapphire questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, no reason." Gold said still trying to hold back his laughter. Silver and Crystal eyed him suspiciously. Gold walked up to Diamond and looped arms with him. "Now, Gluttony Lad, show me to the concession stand."

"Okay." Dia said munching on some popcorn. They walked off with Pearl right behind them.

"Shall I show you to our seats?" Platinum asked. Both doors of the contest hall were swung open by Blue. She was with Red, Green, and Yellow.

"We're here!" She said dramatically throwing her arms into the air. Green made a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. Silver glared at him and Green returned the glare. Yellow noticed the glaring stand off and sifted uneasily. Red put his hand on Green's shoulder to make him stop.

"Hey, guys," said Red "where is everyone else?" Silver looked away and crossed his arms.

"Ruby is getting ready and Rere's helping him." Chris said with a smile.

"Helping? Rere hates this kind of thing." Green said a little surprised. Silver looked at Green again narrowing his eyes.

"And where is Gold?" Red asked hoping Green wouldn't notice Silver.

"Poisoning the minds of the younger Dexholders." Silver said looking at Gold, Dia, and Pearl returning from the concession stand.

"Rho's roisoning rut?" Gold asked shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

"Gold! don't speak with your mouth full!" Crystal chided.

"Oh, quit nagging, Super Serious Gal." Gold said. "It'll make you old before your time." Crystal turned red and clenched her fists. Emerald grabbed her wrist.

"Umm... Platinum, how 'bout you show us to our seats before this turns into a crime scene." He said as he looked between Gold and Chris, and Green and Silver.

"Yes, that would be best. Right this way." Platinum gestured. The Dexholders found themselves in a huge stadium-style room with lots of seats. They came to a row that had a velvet rope blocking the way. It had a sign on it that said "Reserved" on it.

"These are our seats. Fantina allowed us to use them." Platinum said unhooking the rope. They all sat down. Red at one end next to Green, Blue, Yellow, Pearl, Platinum, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Crystal, Gold, an empty seat for Rere, and Silver at the other end.

…

In the contestant preparation room...

Rere was grooming Ruru, Ruby's Kirlia, and watched Ruby practice his surprisingly good dance routine. Ruby was already in his three piece black tuxedo. It had a maroon vest and black sequin bow-tie, and he was wearing his signature hat. A stage crew member came up.

"I'm sorry sir, your hat isn't allowed by dress standard. I'm afraid you can't wear it on stage." The stage crew member said.

"What? I have to have a hat!" Ruby begged.

"Not that one. We don't allow street clothes." The mansaid. Rere began to snicker.

"It's not a street hat!" Ruby began to yell. Rere laughed harder.

"Whatever. That hat isn't allowed. Her hat would be. Just not yours." He said walking away. Rere stopped laughing. Ruby smiled and looked at Rere.

"No." Rere said flatly.

"Slaves can't say 'no'." He said holding out his hand.

"I hate you." She said giving him her hat. Ruby examined it before quickly taking off his hat and replacing it with hers.

"Ruby...?" Ruby bolted around and looked at Sapphire with wide eyes.

"Sapphire?" said Ruby. "What are you doing back here?"

"I...I wanted to wish you luck." She said walking in-between him and Rere. "So good luck." She hugged him. Her back was to Rere and Ruby was facing her staring with mouth agape. Rere smiled devilishly and made kissy faces to Ruby. Sapphire let go and was blushing a little.

"Well, I guess I should git back to my seat." Sapphire said a little awkwardly. She left and Ruby watched her leave. Rere laughed again.

"Well, Ruru, do you think that Ruby was effected by Sapphire's Cute Charm?" Rere said to Kirlia who nodded and smiled at her trainer.

"Oh, shut up! Shouldn't you be getting to your seat?" Ruby yelled. His face was still red from blushing.

"Yes! Finally!" Rere jumped up and started to walk away. "Hey..."

"Yeah," he questioned "What? 'Don't forget the poffin' or 'don't mess up my hat'?"

"Those things, and... good luck." She winked. Ruby turned shaking his head.

"Thanks, Rere..." He said softly. Rere left to her seat.

…

The audience...

Rere walked to the aisle and saw Silver and waved.

"Hey, Rere!" Gold half-whispered half-yelled. "I saved you a seat." He patted the seat between him and Silver. She sat down.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." She said to Silver completely ignoring Gold. Silver raised a brow but smiled noticing how she was ignoring Gold.

"No problem." Silver said enjoying Gold's reaction to being ignored.

"Hey, I was the one who saved you the seat."Gold said pointing his thumb at his chest. Rere just ignored him and looked forward. Gold was now completely annoyed and waved his hand in front of her face. "Yoohoo, Rere, what's with you?" Rere rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"I'm freaking mad at you. That's what." She said.

"Why, what did I do?" Gold said innocently.

"Don't be cute." She said narrowing her eyes. "He told me you gave him pointers."

"Pointers for what?" He said with a cheesy innocent face. Rere just glared. Then the MC began talking starting the show.

"Hello! And welcome to the Hearthome City Pokemon Contest! Now let us start by introducing the contestants. Contestant #1 Hannah with her Jigglypuff, Pink. Contestant #2 Liam with his Bidoff, Bucky. Contestant #3 Veronica with her Cherubi, Cherry. Contestant #4 Ruby with his Kirlia, Ruru. Now, let the contest begin with the voting round. The audience may vote with their electronic voting devices!"

"I'm voting for Veronica." Gold drooled. "She's hot!" Crystal slapped the back of his head, but he didn't care because he was staring at the buxom blonde wearing the short red dress.

"Is he wearing your hat?" Silver asked Rere. Rere let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Yeah..." Rere said annoyed.

…

Meanwhile at the other end of the Dexholders.

Blue nudged Green.

"Aww... Silver and Rere are sitting next to each other! How cute." She whispered to Green. Green glanced over and rolled his eyes.

"At least he stopped glaring at me." He said shaking his head.

"He was glaring at you because you were glaring at him." Blue said defending Silver.

"Because he was glaring at me first." Green said matter-of-factly.

"Can't you two get along?" She said. Green gave her a questioning look.

"We do. We're good friends." He said with a brow raised.

"Boys." Blue said shaking her head.

…

Later after the contest...

"Félicitations, Ruby!" Platinum congratulated him.

"Merci Beau coup, Mademoiselle." Ruby said with a dramatic bow.

"So now, Ruru has as many ribbons as the rest of your team?" Yellow asked.

"Yes, and I'm so proud of her!' Ruby said on the verge of tears. Yellow sweat dropped but smiled.

"You took plenty of photos didn't you, slave?" Ruby said to Rere dryly.

"Plenty." Rere smiled handing him his camera. Ruby began to look through the photos.

"Wait! It has no memory card! All my precious moments were lost!" He yelled. Rere laughed. "I hate you!"

"I know." She said handing him the memory card with two fingers. Ruby grabbed it and inserted it into the camera.

"Beautiful!" Ruby gasped browsing the photos. Rere rolled her eyes and squatted down to Ruru.

"Great win, Kirlia." She said holding out a fist. Ruru eagerly bumped it with her own fist. Ruby noticed that Rere was distracted talking with Ruru. He made his way over to Gold.

"Hey, Gold," Ruby whispered. "thanks for letting me borrow this." Ruby pulled a weird contraption out of his pocket.

"Wait a minute," Rere said stepping between them. "I knew it!" She grabbing the item from Ruby. "I knew you couldn't beat me in poker!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby said turning red.

"Yeah yeah, I've caught Gold playin' with this before. It holds cards in your sleeve so you can use them for a good hand." She said slightly annoyed.

"I had nothing to do with this, I swear." Gold said crossing his heart with his finger. The other Dexholders all thought he was a liar.

"No, Rere, he really didn't." Ruby said defending Gold.

"Gold voted for Veronica, not you." Rere said plainly.

"What? How could you!" Ruby said pointing at Gold.

"She was hot!" Gold reasoned. Ruby and Gold started to bicker.

"Enough, give me my hat back, too." She said grabbing her hat. Ruby quickly pulled out his own hat from his pocket and put it on. "Now you'll be my slave, for a month!" Rere told him.

"What? You don't even have proof that I used that thing!" Ruby yelled. Rere rolled her eyes.

"Sapphire." She said holding out her hand to the blue-eyed, fanged girl. Sapphire smiled and handed Rere Ruby's Memory Fire Lighter.

"When did you..." Ruby began.

"When I hugged ya backstage, ya twit." Sapphire growled. Rere lit the fire, and it revealed Ruby pulling cards from his sleeve.

"Well, I guess the jig is up for you, Ruby." Gold said teasingly. Ruby was about to yell at Gold more for his voting choice, when Rere clapped her hands twice.

"Quiet, Slave." Rere said simply. Then Platinum started to giggle.

"You're laughing aren't you?" Pearl said with an accusing look. Platinum regained full composure.

"N-" She began and let out another giggle. "I mean yes. Our Seniors are certainly amusing aren't they?" She began to giggle again and Dia joined in laughing with her. Everyone else sweat dropped.


End file.
